A Thousand Years
by Whimsical-Unicorn
Summary: He's waited a thousand years to find something he never knew he wanted.
1. Chapter 1

_"Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?"_

Everything felt so strange for the newly born vampire. He was so confused on what was happening. Marshall Lee felt very different for the first time in his life. This was not different like going through puberty again, more like he had a metamorphosis. He looked at his hands and saw that they were really pale.

_What?_ He thought to himself.

Marshall Lee was all alone on the ground. He was in the middle of a vast forest and no one was around. Suddenly he felt like something was missing. He wanted to gasp and clutch air back in, but there was no use. He couldn't. He didn't need to breathe. His heart skipped a beat, well...if it could. He touched his chest and saw that he didn't have a heartbeat. It had been a long time since the young teen had ever felt scared about anything in life. All he wanted to do was run away from that forest and forget what happened.

And he did.

* * *

All he could think of was going home. He needed to get back home. That was one of the few places where he felt safe. He flew as fast as he could and when he finally got there he locked himself in his room.

_This can't be happening. There is no way this is happening to me. Why now? Why me? I mean, I know I'm the prince of the Nightosphere, but this? Was my mom so desperate that she decided to make me a blood sucking demon to make me stay here?_

_That was low…even for her._

Marshall went to the bathroom and saw himself in the mirror. It was still him, but he didn't recognize himself. His black hair made him look paler than what he actually was. He no longer had his brown eyes, they were almost pitch black. Two little fangs sneaked out of his mouth. Then he saw two red dots on his neck. That was it, the proof that he was no longer normal.

He hit the mirror in front of him until it shattered complelty. His hand started to bleed, red liquid squirting out of his hand. He went back to his room and looked for a bandage. When he found it he wrapped it around his hand.

_I still can't believe this happened._

At that moment Marshall Lee realized that he was destined to have a faith that he never wanted. He was being condemned to a life of immorality. Of always being the same age, and never growing old, to stop eating food and suck life out of other people, ruled by the night, and to never see the sunlight again. What he hated the most was that he was going to have to take his father's title. King. He was going to be a king. Well, he already was a king.

It's what the law of the Nightoshpere stated. There had to be a king ruling. The only person who would want Marshall to be king was his mother. Ever since his dad died he was the only heir. Eventually his mom would have to step down and let him rule.

_Why do I need to rule? I've told her a million times that I don't want to be king._

It was official. He was going to have life that he never wanted.

_I can't believe it. I'm no longer Marshall. I'm a vampire. Not only a vampire. Marshall Lee Abandeer the Vampire King._

* * *

Marshall left the Nightosphere as soon as he possibly could. He couldn't bear the fact that he was going to be monster the rest of his life. He escaped through a portal and found green pastures.

There was a really nice view. It was all green and there were a lot of trees. This was a new start for him, to get away from all the madness in his life.

The sun was still up so he went around looking for a new home. Good thing he was wearing a hat. If it weren't for it he would've probably gotten some serious wounds. There was nice cave he found.

_Perfect. At least this can protect me from the morning sun._

There was also a pond nearby and he started to build his house. The vampire was having a new start in that very strange land. He liked it thought.

* * *

A lot of time had passed when he finally finished his new home. It was small and being the messy teenager he was it was, of course, messy. Even though his house was a wreck he knew where everything was, at least most of it.

One day he woke up abruptly. He had the strangest dream ever.

He was back in the Nightosphere. He was all dressed up and there was a party going on. It felt weird because there was no tension between him and his mother. The music in the background was to his liking. Something caught his eyes. There was a girl dancing in the middle of the room. She had on a red strapless dress and a black belt that was right below her chest. The belt had a bow in the front. She was wearing some black heals and her hair was a wild mess, but it looked good. She was simply twirling around the room, in circles. She stopped and looked at Marshall.

"Come join me silly." She said.

That's when Marshall woke up from his strange dream. He wasn't planning on ever going back to the Nightosphere and that girl he saw in his dream was no one he really knew.

_Who was she? She was really pretty._

Marshall ran outside and splashed some water on his face, from the pond. Then he went to the edge of the cave, where the last piece of darkness was. It was a shine and bright morning. It had been a long time since Marshall felt the sun. He wanted to feel it again and be happy, but right now he couldn't find that happiness.

_It's so weird. Even though it was only a dream and I know it wasn't real…she felt like sunshine._

That dream was always in the back of his mind. No matter how hard he tried he could never forget it. A thousand years passed and he still remembers that dream. He only pushed it back even more every time. Deep inside his head, where no one else could find it .

* * *

**Hey everyone! This is the second fic that i am writing for adventure time. I'm basing it on a song, but i try to come up with the story as much as i could. i hope you like it. i don't own the song lyrics or adventure time (but it would be awesome if i did). i hope you like it. This chapter is a bit boring, but it's a start to the great adventure you are all going to embark with me! :) please review.**

**I'm working on another fic called Bunny Hat. im still tyring to figure out where its going to go, so i might take a while to update that one. Thanks for understanding.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"How can I love when I'm afraid to fall."_

"Please? Please? Please?" she begged "I promise I will do anything if we watch Heat Signature."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

"Maybe I can _make_ you want to watch Heat Signature with me."

"Fionna, there is no way on earth you are going to make me watch that movie again. We've seen it like a thousand times. I know every line already. Can we plea-"

The vampire stopped talking when he saw that Fionna took out some strawberries out of her backpack, just the perfect shade of red for his stomach to start growling.

"If you watch Heat Signature with me…I'll give you these." She suggested.

Marshall really tried not to give in. He didn't want to watch Heat Signature, but he loved strawberries so much. They looked so delicious all he wanted to do was suck the red out of them.

"Okay, you win" he said, "but only because those look like the best strawberries I've ever seen."

"Thanks Marsh."

"You're welcome." He mouthed while sucking the red out of the first strawberry.

The young teens were watching the movie.

_Why does she like this movie so much? Doesn't she ever get tired of watching this movie over and over again? Maybe she only watches this movie because she wants to spend time with me. Now Marshall, you're being narcissistic. Am I? I'm not sure. Am even sure what the word narcissistic means? Am using the word correctly? Marshall stop talking to yourself, it's getting creepy. No it's not. Is it?_

"Marshall is something wrong?" asked Fionna.

"No, why?" asked Marshall.

"You were acting kind of weird and you didn't even notice that the movie was over." Fionna said.

_Shit! She noticed that I was "talking" to myself. Act natural. Don't let her think you are weird or something creepy. What? That was really quick. I thought the movie was at least an hour. Did I just have a major daydream?_

"I'm sorry. It's just that," Marshall was thinking of an excuse, "This movie is so boring that I kind of spaced out."

"You tard."

"Why am I a tard?"

"Because you are one."

"No, you are."

"No, you are."

"Okay this conversation is getting kind of boring." Marshall said.

"Yeah…want to jam out or something?" Fionna suggested.

"Sure! Let me get my axe-base!"

"I've always wondered," Fionna said while Marshall picked up the axe-base "where did you get that thing?"

"This is not a thing! It is a beautiful instrument that makes music. She needs to be treated like a lady. I got it from my mom." Marshall explained "When I was back in the Nightosphere I took it. Then I turned it into a bass."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just pissed off and I guess I wanted to piss my mother off."

"Oh, okay." Fionna was feeling kind of nervous about the touchy subject they were on. So she just turned the recording machine on and started to play a beat. Marshall went with it.

"Hmmm… I'm going to sing about something personal…" said Marshall "Don't laugh."

"I won't" She promised

"Mommy,

Why did you leave me?

You created me

So don't you wanna see me?

Mommy,

Why did you make me?

If you're not gonna take me

To get a burger and a shakey?

My cursed blood is your cursed blood

Come on back and be my bud.

I can count your visit on my fingertips.

Come back and give me presents from your business trips.

Mommy why did you mother me

If all you wanna do is bother me?

Don't you know I love you?

When I only wanna see more of you.

Mommy, why did you eat my fries?

I bought them, and they were mine.

But you ate them, yeah you ate my fries.

And I cried, but you didn't see me cry.

Mommy,

Do you even love me?

Well I wish you'd show it,

Because I wouldn't know it.

What kind of mom eats his son's fries?

And doesn't even look him in the eyes

Mommy there were tears there.

If you saw them would you even care?"

Marshall was singing his heart out, just when Fionna stopped playing the beat.

"Wha—you messed the beat up Fionna!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, but I couldn't help but feel your pain." She said. "Why don't you just talk about it with your mom?"

"She never listens to me." He said, while tuning his bass. "You're lucky you don't know your real parents."

"Is that why you ran away? Because of the fry incident?"

"No, that's the reason why I stole the family axe." Marshall said "I ran away when I got turned into a vampire. I felt like I was being pushed so much that I just wanted to run away from that horrible place."

"Okay, but why don't you talk to you mom about it? I could hel—"

"Shut up you freak!" yelled Marshall, I sounded just like when he broke up with his horrible ex-girlfriend. As soon as the words came out he wanted to take them back.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Fionna started to sob. There were tears forming in her eyes.

"No, no, no. Don't cry. I'm sorry, it's my mother. Even when she isn't present in the room she makes me really mad. I'm not mad at you."

He went over to Fionna and carried her bridal style. He sat on the couch and hugged her. Fionna knew how sorry he was, but she didn't say anything. She liked so much being in his arms. She would pretend to cry even more, just to have an excuse to be around his arms.

"Feeling better now?" he asked

"Yes, much better." She assured him.

"Well, you should go home. Cake must be wondering where you are and I don't want her to claw my face…so get going." Marshall said "Let me walk or fly you home."

"No thanks. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. See ya later Marshy."

She left. Marshall was all alone in his house.

What the young vampire didn't know what that Fionna was sitting outside his house. She was thinking of an excuse to not leave, but there wasn't anything she could think of. She left for her tree house, but the young vamp was deep in her heart.

**Hope you guys are enjoying so far. first of all i want to say that it is 12:15 am where i live (sunday morning i guess). my mom told not to sleep late, because i'll start school on monday. i feel like a bit of a rebel so i decided to stay up late and write the next chapter for this fic. i'm really enjoying it so far. don't get used to this updating every day thing. also this fic is rated M because some stuff is going to happen later on. be patient my loves! also the song that marshall is singing is not mine. Rebecca Sugar wrote it (i believe she wrote it) and it is the original version of the fry song. i only changed daddy to mommy. i think there is a video on youtube with the original lyrics. thanks! piece out yo!**

**review :)))))**


	3. Chapter 3

_"But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt goes away somehow."_

The vampire regretted telling Fionna to go home. He wished so badly that he could've offered her to stay the night or something. He wasn't scared of Cake. Cake was nothing compared to the feeling inside him, the feeling he had for Fionna.

What exactly was that feeling he was having? It was rather strange. He never thought he would develop these types of feeling for anyone in particular. Not after his previous girlfriend. His old girlfriend just ruined everything for him. He thought he was never going to be able to love anyone ever again. Good thing he had his Fionna. She made him believe in new beginnings.

Remember the time we played video games outside,  
Or the time that Cake got stuck inside a tree?

Those words were stuck in his head. Random lyrics would come to him out of nowhere. These in particular were about his favorite adventurer. One day Cake told Marshall and Fionna to go outside to get some fresh air. They weren't up for adventuring that day so they just took BMO with them. Technically they were getting some fresh air only they weren't doing a common fresh air activity. They were simply playing video games outside. There was nothing wrong with that. What Cake didn't know wouldn't hurt Cake.

Remember, can you try, when I almost nearly died?  
Well, without you there I don't know where I'd be

Marshall knew exactly what those lines next few lines meant. Of course he wasn't going to cry to himself to sleep that night (or day because, you know, he is a vampire). No, Marshall Lee is not the kind of guy that goes around crying. Though he had to admit, the adventurer had saved him a couple of times. Something as simple as the day Cake knocked the umbrella out of his hand. If it weren't for Fionna there he probably would've died. Or when they were at the Nightosphere and his mother tried to convince him to stay. In other words, Marshall might need some rescuing every once in a little while. Of course, he isn't the type of guy who is going to admit this to anyone. He had a reputation to uphold.

Gimme the liberty  
To guess what you mean to me

Fionna  
Fionna  
You're my girl, you're my broheim  
We're tight like girly jeans  
Fionna  
Fionna  
You'll always be my bro  
We're FM radio  
'Cause like, when you put the first two letters of our names together that's what it spells -

_Could I get any more cornier?_ Marshall thought to himself. _Glob! I shouldn't be singing this kind of things. I'm a the Vampire King and I think I should be sucking the life out of people not writing corny songs._

Deep inside he knew what that song meant to him. He was in love. In love with the adventurer of Aaa, his best friend, Fionna. For how long had he had this feeling? He didn't know. She was all he could think of. His most prized possession. Sometimes all he wanted to do was go to and tell her how he felt. That situation could go in many different directions. What if he didn't like him back? What if she only wanted to be friends? He couldn't bare that type of humiliation. What if she liked someone else? That would break his hear. He could never be able to see Fionna love another guy.

But what if…if she really did love him. Could they actually be together? It wouldn't be that different. They would just call each other boyfriend and girlfriend.

_We would also kiss I guess. Not that I mind, I mean, that's what couples do._ Marshall thought.

Even if she loved him it could never work between them. He was a vampire, a slave to eternity. She was a mortal, a slave to time. Even if something happened between them it would mean that she would have to die one day. Marshall didn't want to see his most priced procession go away for all eternity. He could always turn her into a vampire, but he didn't want to take anything away from her. That would mean that she wouldn't be able to run at the middle of the day. Fionna would have to watch everyone she love die.

_No, I don't want her to be like me. Why do I even worry about that? She might never love me the way I love her._

Even when the young vampire felt like nothing could ever happen he cleaned himself up and headed out the door. Even though his adventurer might never love him, he still liked to spend time with her. They were best friends after all. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy. The least he could do is enjoy her while he still had her.

* * *

**Hey everybody! So sorry for not uploading sooner. You know school teachers and friends take up a lot of time. I felt really bad for not updating that i decided to update right now this instant after i post this i think i'll start working on chapter four. hopefully it will be up soon too! :) did any of you see the new Bad Little Boy preview? it's awesome right! I LOVE IT! Also i would like some of your feedback: do you think my chapters are too long? too short? or too meh? also please review. the second i get 5 reviews i will upload the new chapter. i really would like some feedback. thank you so much! :)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to be clear...italics mean that a character is thinking. this rule doesn't apply if they are in the middle of a conversation it just means that there is emphasis on the word. enjoy! :)**

* * *

_"__One step closer" _

Marshall stood between the outside world and his cave. The moon was glistening on his skin, and made his eyes glow a shiny red. This was the time when the Vampire kind was able to go out and do whatever he pleased. Whatever evil he had to do, he never did. Even when he was thought as a scary creature he never did anything that bad. He would mostly scared candy people and play a few pranks every now and then. He never killed anyone or turned them into a vampire. When he had his transformation he thought it was unfair for someone to have their whole life taken away, so he swore to never hurt anyone like that. Marshall had a soft heart, thanks to a certain fifteen year old.

He finally decided to start his journey to the tree house. He flew by the forest. It was strange for him; he had never felt fear in that forest. Even when something could attack him he still kept going as if it was a walk by the beach. He finally saw an open house that emphasized a tree fort, Fionna's house.

He looked for Fionna's window. Thank glob that ever since Fionna turned sixteen she had a room of her own. Her bed was right by the window. Marshall was admiring the adventurer sleep. She was wearing some black shorts and a blue tank top. What amazed him the most was that Fionna had let her hair lose. It was so long and golden. The vampire died to be able to touch it. When he woke up from his day dream he started to knock on the window.

Fionna opened her eyes. She was still a bit sleepy because it took some time for her to realize that Marshall was outside her window. She smiled and opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered "Cake will kill you if she sees you around here. She says it's not appropriate to have boys in your room at night."

"Do you know _why_ that's not appropriate?" Marshall teased.

Fionna blushed. "Quiet you! What the glob do you want anyways?"

"Chill Fionna! I was only trying to have some fun. It's not like you don't know about that kind of stuff." He said "I came over because I felt bad for kicking you out of my house, so I wanted to make it up to you"

"Okay. But what are we going to do? I mean it's not like there's anything interesting around at night?"

"Nothing interesting! Where have you been Bunny? The night is the best part of the whole day." Marshall put his arm around Fionna "It's like the day, but darker and funner. You'll love it. Or is Aaa's great adventurer scared?"

"I'm not scared of the night! I just don't want Cake to worry about me."

"Don't. I promise I'll bring you safe and sound. You just have to trust me." Marshall said as he offered his hand out.

"I already told you…I'm not scared." She said and grabbed his hand.

Marshall showed Fionna the wonders of the night. She took her to the Fire Kingdom. It looked like a big flashlight in the middle of Aaa. They also did their favorite activity, strangling pixies. Something they've done since they met. Also they saw some of their friends sleep. Cake was curled up in a ball. Lord Monochromaticorn was in his stable. Prince Gumball was in overly exaggerated pink room. What was funny is that he had some headphones on a green mask with some cucumbers on his eyes. That made them laugh for the rest of the night. Then Marshall took Fionna to his favorite part in Aaa: the strawberry field.

What's not to love about the strawberry fields? It had plenty of red to never go hungry. It was a great place to have some time for yourself. Also you had a great view at the stars. Marshall would often go there just to watch the stars. Everything kept changing around him. People came and people left, but the stars were still the same. It been so long that he finally memorized the sky. He knew it so well he could just look at it for hours until he'd lose track of time. The only thing that mad him stop looking at the little diamonds was that he was a creature of the night. When the sun came up he would have to go and hide. Hide like those stars in the sky. But he wasn't all that upset. He would see them again at night.

Fionna and Marshall were laying down in the strawberry field, looking up at the sky.

"I don't know…I just like it here." Marshall said.

"But why? I mean, just earlier we were doing really fun things. Things that made us laugh or something fun. Why here? Why lay down when we can be out there running?"

"Fi, sometimes you have to relax. Look around you. Everything is changing, but he sky above you will always stay the same."

"That's really corny you know." Fionna said while she got closer to Marshall. "Do you come here often?"

"I don't know. I just come whenever I need to."

"When do you need to be here?"

"I'm not sure. Just to think. Think about things."

"What are you thinking right now?"

"How you should stop asking so many annoying questions." Marshall laughed.

"Hey! That's not funny!" she laughed. " Sometimes after I go on adventures I just sit down outside the tree house. Just think. Sometime to myself."

"Yeah? Everybody needs time for some thinking."

"Is something troubling you? You say you come here when you want to think. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Marshall said "Just things." He didn't want to admit that he was thinking about her. Of all the ways the situation could go if he told her how he felt. It could be so easy to just say it right there and then, but he couldn't.

"You can tell me anything. We are buddies right?"

_Yes, buddies. _He thought, with pain. "It's just, you know, sometimes you just want to say something. But there are so many directions it could go. What if the right decision is just keeping your feelings to yourself? Maybe being brave and telling someone what you think is not always the best idea. You should just keep everything to yourself and not mess things up."

"It would also mean that you would spend your whole life wondering what could happened. Marshall, you are going to live forever. Don't you think eternity is a really long time to regret something?"

"Maybe, but what if…what if it all goes wrong?"

"You will never know. Just try it."

"I guess, but it's not easy. I'll need to think about it some more."

"I'm cold."

"What?" Marshall said surprised.

"Did I say that out loud? Sorry. You know, it's late at night and I'm wearing my pajamas and I'm freezing."

How could Marshall be so stupid? Fionna was still a human and she felt temperature and stuff. He placed his arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"Sorry, Fi. I forgot you were human." He said. "So fragile."

Fionna couldn't help but laugh. _Marshall, I love you. _She looked up at him. He had such pretty hair all she wanted to do was stroke it, let her fingers run through his hair. Marshall looked down at her, he smiled.

"What are you looking at Fi?"

"How stupid you are." She said.

Their faces were not even an inch apart, due to the hug. She just smiled. She loved him so much that being around his arms made her so happy.

"You are so stupid Marshall." She laughed.

Fionna leaned over and kissed him. Marshall was so confused. _What? What is going on?_ Marshall didn't ask question for very long. He kissed back. He hugged Fionna and pulled her towards him. The vampire laid on the wet grass. His shirt would probably get wet, but he didn't care. Right now all he cared about was the blonde inside his arms. Fionna did what she wanted, brush here fingers through his hair.

"So…soft…" she said between kisses.

Marshall snaked his arms around her waist and hugged her tighter.

"So…pretty…" he said.

They kissed, It was their fist kiss together, but it didn't seem like the first. It felt like if they've known each other forever and they knew what they were doing. Marshall then pushed her away and stared at her.

"Why did you stop?" Fionna asked.

"I don't know…" Marshall said confused. It was true he didn't know why he stopped. "I guess I was shocked."

"Okay…" Fionna said calmly "Stop being a scardy vamp and kiss me stupid"

They kissed again. This time with more intensity. All they ever wanted was right there. Nothing could get any better. They knew they both belonged to each other but neither one of them dared to say a world. All they wanted to do was kiss and have that moment forever. Stop time and spend eternity there.

Marshall pushed her away. "Sorry…I have to go." The vampire flew away.

Fionna was so confused. She wasn't sure what happened, where she was, and why she was alone in a strawberry field. _Why, Marshall? Why did you go?_

Fionna looked around her and saw the sun coming up. Pink and honey colors were sprinkled over the sky. Those little white dots? They were fading away. Just as fast as her best friend flying away from her.

_Talk about getting sucked by a vampire._ She thought and started to head home.

* * *

**As promised here is the next chapter. now i have 5 revieews (i dont know why but i can't see them when i enter the fanfiction webpage, but i saw them on my phone this morning) and i uploaded this chapter . sorry it's one am where i live. but i decided i was going to post this chapter anyways. i tried to make it a bit longer and add some suspense. did i succeed? hope you are enjoying the story so far. please give me some feedback. for the next chapter to be posted i will be needing 12 reviews. yes i am evil.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_"I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you,_

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love your for a thousand more"_

Marshall opened his eyes. He rubbed them and looked around his empty room. _What? What happened?_

He felt like he had a really bad hangover, but it didn't feel quite the same. _What did I do yesterday? What made me feel this way?_

Marshall tried to remember what happened. He remembered he went over to Fionna's place to apologize for what happened between them. Then they went out and had some fun. Strawberries field, yes, they went to the strawberries fields. After….what happened after the strawberry fields?

_Of course! She kissed me. No wait, that's not possible. I kissed her. No? What? I don't know. Something happened. Last night was so messed up. I would so rather be hung over right now. Someone please kill me right now! Glob._

He got up and went to the kitchen, got some breakfast ready to be devoured. But all he could think of was last night. The wonderful night he had with his beautiful blonde. It was one of the best nights he ever had in a thousand years. All he wanted was the stuck in that moment forever and have it eternally in his hands.

_Fionna, you are so beautiful. Why did I go? Why am so scared? I'm so stupid._

Breakfast didn't seem like a good idea anymore. His mind was so clouded with thoughts that he had no interest in sucking the red out of food. Then, something caught his eyes. A pink little envelope slipped inside the door. When he picked it up the fresh smell of candy conquered the air. Prince Gumball. That was the only explanation. Marshall could easily get annoyed by him. Gumball never approved of Marshall or anything he did; from musical taste to Marshall's lack of interest in ruling the Nightosphere.

The letter read:

You are cordially invited to my annual Gumball Ball.

Meet me at the Candy Kingdom to celebrate with me.

8:00 P.M.

-Prince Gumball

SO DON'T BE LATE!

The last part was written in a red thick letters. Gumball probably just added that part to Marshall's invitation. _Just because of that, I will arrive late to his ball. That will teach him a lesson._

"Fionna!" Cake yelled "Look look look at this!" Cake waved a pink letter around the room.

"What's that?"

"It's an invitation to Gumball's ball!" yelled Cake "Do you know what this means?"

"Um…good food?" Fionna guessed.

"Fionna! Don't be silly! It means you get to wear a dress! Don't worry baby I will make this happen."

"I'm not surprised." Fionna sighed.

Cake did make it happened, Fionna had to hand it to her. It really did happen. Fionna didn't usually care about looks or dresses, but she liked what she saw in front of the mirror. Cake had made a beautiful blue gown. The back of the dress almost touched the floor and the front of the skirt almost reached her knees. It had no straps, but it was her favorite type of blue, Caribbean blue. There was a big bow that enhanced her petite waist. Cake refused to let Fionna wear her bunny hat, so she was forced to have her long hair exposed. Luckily, Fionna got Cake to let her wear a headband with bunny ears. At least that way Fionna could still feel like herself.

While Fionna was wearing this extremely beautiful dress; Cake was wearing a blue bow. The same color of Fionna's dress.

"I told you I could make it happen." Cake stated a fact.

"I have to hand it to you. You did make it happen. I'm actually excited to go to the ball." Fionna admitted.

"Why? Prince Gumball?" Cake said, emphasizing Gumball.

"No, Cake, I already told you. I don't like Gumball. I don't think I'll ever like him since the whole Ice Queen thing." Fionna said, chill went down her spine as she remembered what how the Ice Queen yanked her heart guts out.

"You didn't even give him a change. It wasn't his fault that the Ice Queen froze him!"

"Cake get over it."

"Okay okay okay. Let's just go go go!" Cake said in a hurry "We don't want to be late." Cake paused a bit "You're not carrying any weapons are you?"

Fionna laughed, reminiscing the last time she went to one of Gumball's Balls.

_Okay maybe I can wear it like this or is that too cheesy? _

Marshall was trying to decide how to wear his hair for the ball. He was not in the mood. A little voice in is head told him not to go to the dance. First of all, there would be nothing fun for him to do. Second of all, Bubba probably invited Fionna. He wouldn't like to have an awkward conversation with her.

_She probably regrets what happened at the strawberry fields. Glob, she will never talk to me again. I can't risk losing her. She is my best friend. I also love her, but my feelings are not important at this moment. What's important are Fionna's feelings._

He examined himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black tux. It was a basic tux, black and a red bow tie. It made him feel like one of Ice Queen's penguins. Not something he was very proud of.

_This is as good as it's going to get. You know what? I'll go to the dance. At least I can bother Bubba._

The vampire smirked to himself and waited until the sun was setting. That way he wouldn't get killed trying to attend a lame party.

When he finally got there he wasn't surprised that everything was very pink and bright. All the guests were wearing extremely ridiculous and formal clothes. Most of them were candy people or royalty. Marshall felt like there was no one he could really talk to. Prince Gumball approached him.

"Marshall! Welcome! I'm so glad you could come." Gumball said politely.

"Is that really true your majesty? To be honest, I don't think you really want me here." Marshall replied.

"You are obviously right," Prince Gumball replied "but you are part of Aaa's royalty. I must invite all royalty. I know these types of parties are not to your amusement. You know, you could've just stayed home. I think most of ust would actually appreciate that."

"Very funny, Prince. I'm already here, and you know, it's not that close to my house to come to the Candy Kingdom! In the name of Glob don't make me fly all the way back home."

"Fine, grab a drink then leave."

"I am not leaving!"

"Then why are you complaining all the time!"

"Because you are just so frustrating!"

"If I'm so frustrating then why did you come to my ball to frustrate you even more!"

"Because I wanted to see Fio—" Marshall stopped the words from coming out of his mouth.

"You wanted to see what? I mean who?" Prince Gumball asked with a sneaky smile.

"Shut up."

"Come on Marshall. You can tell me anything."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Marshall, sometimes in life, you have to let your feelings out. Just go for it. Risk it all for, how do I put this? In what words would you understand? Make a wild move on a radical dame." Gumball said the last words as if they were below him, but he felt like a bit of rebel by saying them.

"Gumball…shut up. There is no girl involved. I just want to leave as soon as I can."

"Then just leave. Nothing is stopping you."

"Fine, I will." Marshall turned around and was about to leave when something caught his eye.

A beautiful blonde was standing there with the blue gown. Pretty blonde hair that almost toched the floor, framed her face. She was beautiful. Out of the entire guests she was far the pretties. No one could compare to her. Marshall was just standing there like a complete idiot, with his mouth open. When Fionna saw him she blushed and looked around the room.

_She is worth coming to this stupid pink ball._

* * *

**ill try to update tomorrow! happy valentines day.**


End file.
